Wishing
by Arraela
Summary: This is a different version of what happened when Kyoya trapped Haruhi in his bedroom. Haruhi/Kyoya Now part one of a twoshot. Sequel is Instant Coffee.


This is a sort of alternate story of what happened that day when Kyoya trapped Haruhi in his room. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Talk about stating the obvious. =fanfiction. No disclaimers necessary.

Haruhi POV

Kyoya was stationed over me. His arms trapped me in, and mine lay useless to my sides. I was completely vulnerable, yet I felt completely safe.

"You should fix that being a boy or girl doesn't matter naiveté of yours. It's your fault for being too defenseless." His voice conveyed the cunning that was apparent in his character.

I looked into his eyes and marveled at the way that the cool black tendrils of his hair framed his face. A part of me wanted to reach up and stroke his marble skin, to trail my finger along his jaw line…

"You wouldn't do that," I whispered, lamenting in the fact that this was an undeniable truth. I wished he would lean down and press his lips to mine; I wanted to feel his smooth black locks in between my fingers as I held his face close. But I knew this would never happen, Kyoya did not love me. He did not want me; his arms around my body were a way of showing his dedication to someone else, his best friend.

"Because you wouldn't get any merits from sleeping with me." I finished, hoping all the while that I was wrong, that those words wouldn't be a cue for him to release me.

"Indeed." He muttered, the slight hints of a smile on his face. To my dismay, he rolled back onto his knees and freed me from his hold.

"You really are an interesting person."

I didn't want to be an _interesting person_ to him; I wanted to be so much more than that. I wanted to be someone he would hold; I wanted him to wrap his long, slender arms around me, I wanted to rest my head against his chest…

"But I really understand now, that Kyoya, you're an unexpectedly nice person." He raised his head as he slid his glasses onto his nose, hiding his clever eyes behind them.

"Because what you're doing right now, is a follow up for Tamaki, right?"

Verification radiated out of his silence, I knew I had hit the jackpot. An expected disappointment shot through me, and the pain of rejection wrapped around my heart. Somber, I threw my feet over the side of the bed before hastily making my way to the door, I could almost feel tears building, but I didn't know why they would, this was nothing unexpected…

My hand closed around the handle, "you're wrong."

I released the handle and I turned my head only enough to look back onto the bed, to see his form sitting there – but he wasn't. Suddenly I felt his hand on mine, seemingly from nowhere, and I realized that he was standing behind me.

He spun me towards him and pushed me into the door, placing his hands on both sides of my head, trapping me in his stare. "No merits, hmm?" My eyes widened as he inched his face forward, I was captured in his intense gaze, and dark strands of hair brushed my face as I felt his lips touch mine. The feeling was enrapturing, I was completely captivated by his smell, his taste, the sensation of his lips moving on mine. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I felt his hand on my cheek, tracing lines across my skin. After a few moments, much to my chagrin, his lips left, and I felt nothing but air and emptiness. His breathing was labored; mine was too, as I opened my eyes to look back at his smile.

Then I felt rumbling behind me, knocking on the door, and Kyoya's face settled back into the mask that I had seen him wear all too often. The handle clicked and I stumbled forward, into Kyoya's chest, as the door pushed into my back.

"Kyouya, you got some lotion? This sunburn is actually starting to hurt." I blushed as I pulled away from Kyoya and he moved into Tamaki's line of sight.

"Hold on" he muttered, though I could tell his eyes were still on me.

With one last glance, he disappeared into the bathroom. Tamaki then leaned against the door, pushing it completely open, causing me to fall into the hall's light. Seeing me, the lights off, behind the door where Kyoya had previously been, Tamaki's eyes lit up and a snarl creased his face, "Kyoya!"

I hoped you liked that. I sort of just felt like writing it, I know it's not that great, but hey, I liked writing it.

Please review! It will totally not be worth wasting my room-cleaning time to write this if I get no reviews.  So please tell me your thoughts, even if you hate it.

3

Arraela


End file.
